The End Of The Strawhats
by RamenDreams18
Summary: The Marines capture The Strawhats one of them dies then they are sent off to impel down ( i suck at summarys ) ONE SHOT


The Sea Takes Him

one piece fanfiction

It was just like any other day aboard the thousand sunny the sun was shining and the crew were doing what they usually were doing, they hadn't run into any marines for a few days now which was fine with them they had been able to rest and relax from their last battle.

Zoro was up in the crow's nest looking for any trouble when he spotted somthing in the distance and called down to ussop who had binoculars and when he used them to see what it was he screamed out that it was two marine ships heading towards them. Nami screamed out to everyone to get ready and luffy who was standing on sunny's head grinned and got ready to fight.

The marine ships were close enough that they had started firing cannonballs at them and Zoro, Sanji and Luffy were mainly the ones knocking them back towards them, Ussop was hiding behind franky and brook was making skull jokes. the Marine ships got close enough that they were able to board the straw hats ships and then it was an all out battle swords and marines flying everywhere

It seemed like they had the upper hand zoro had been killing most of the marines with his three swords style and sanji going crazy protecting Nami and Robin, luffy was on one of the other ships knocking down marines everywhere. A gun shot suddenly sounded from somewhere luffy looked over to the thousand sunny and saw Robin on the floor holding her shoulder she felt really heavy and couldnt get up she looked up to see the marine laughing and he told her that he shot her with seastone bullets. That was when things started to get bad luffy cried out Robin's name and hurtled himself back to the sunny and punched the marine into the water he looked over at Sanji and Zoro with a pissed off look and told them to destroy the ships without waiting they jumped over to the other marine ships and started fighting with them and zoro sliced everything in his path. But another gunshot was fired off and they heard a squeak this time it was chopped that they had fired another seatone bullet at. As they had been distracted and not noticing one a few marines were sneaking up behind Nami and put handcuffs on her and forced her on her knees they used seastone handcuffs on brook, Chopper and Robin so they wouldnt be able to get up.

They had a hard time with franky seeing as he was a cyborg but they tired him out seeing as he hadn't replenished his cola and were able to tie him up. Luffy was starting to panic abit at this point he knew Sanji and Zoro were strong and could handle themselfs so he got ready to spring himself back to the sunny to help the others, when he was half way over a marine fired a seatone bullet at him and he wasnt able to dodge in time as he was thinking about saving his crew he landed with a thud on the sunny Sanji and Zoro called out to him but that is what distracted them and they were in handcuffs as well.

They were all brought over to the marines ship luffy tried to struggle but he was to weak against the seastone he looked over at his crew ussop was struggling so was the rest of them but the Devil Fruit users couldnt move much cause of the seastone bullets.

A voice was heard that luffy knew all to well and growled he knew that it was Akainu

'well strawhat it looks like we finally caught you and your crew'

Akainu grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him

'you will die and join fire fist Ace'

Luffy's eyes widened and so did the crews Zoro and Sanji shouted out not to listen to him that he was goading him and messing with him, Ussop was shaking Nami was crying they never wanted the pain of losing his brother to come back.

Akainu walked towards the edge of the ship and everyone held their breath not knowing what he was going to do but Zoro and Sanji still were stuggling to try get out of their chains and handcuffs.

' This is the end for you strawhat'

A soon as he said that he let go of luffy and everything seemed to slow down luffy's eyes widened he heard Zoro shout his name and everyone else screaming but he couldnt do nothing from being shot with a seastone bullet and seastone cuffs on him he saw the look in Akainu's eyes were pure hatred and glee for finally being able to get rid of him. As soon as he hit the water zoro screamed,

'LUFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!'

Zoro was struggling so much he had the look of a demon his wrists were bleeing so much and he was grinding his teeth it was taking alot of marines just to hold him back. Sanji was also bleeding alot they had started punching him warning him to stay down he had no more energy to fight.

''Drowning am i drowning? im going to die whats going to happen to my crew i cant save them, im so weak please someone anyone save my crew''

His body was heavy and he was floating towards the bottom of the sea he tried to reach his hand out to the surface of the water but it was no use he couldnt move his body no matter what he could faintly hear his crew and zoro shouting his name, he could see Akainu's siluete getting fainter as he was getting further down.

Akainu turned round and walked towards the rest of the crew

''Strawhat luffy is dead the rest of you will either say you are finished being a pirate or will you all go to impel down and await trial''

He Finished and waited for them to say something

''you basterd i'll kill you''

Akainu looked over at Zoro who had a murderous look in his eyes and was thrashing about trying everything he could to get free.

''if you disband the crew i will pardon all of you but if not then you will be taken to impel down where you will all spend your remaining days''

Seeing as zoro was first mate that left him as second in command but he wasnt entirly thinking straight and the words that would come out of his mouth would lead them not where they all wanted to go''

''Go die bastard we will never submit to the marines''

Akainu looked over at the marines and told them to take them away to impel down.

''blow up their ship as well they wont be needing it where they are going''

Franky screamed noo ussop and nami were still crying but even harder Sanji, Robin, Chopper and Brook were all unconsious by this time and still Zoro fought all the way to the marines ship they threw him in a cell in the ship hull where their was just a small window where he could see the thousand sunny he heard someone say fire and looked out the window to see the sunny getting fired at the rest of the crew above watched as their beloved ship was blown to peices peice by peice their second ship and all their dreams gone.

Zoro slid down the wall he was tired his wrists hurt like hell he was pissed off their was no way he could get to luffy he was probally dead by now he had failed his captain the rest of the crew were all brought down and put into other cells.

The marines turned their ships around and the the reckage of the sunny and the submerged dead luffy behind and sailed on to impel down and the strawhats impending doom.

luffy opened his eyes underwater he could feel his breath leaving him their was no-one to save him Ace was dead he wasnt coming for him he wonderd for a moment if he would meet Ace in the afterlife.

''sorry everyone i wanted to go on a long journey with you all sorry i couldnt protect you'

Luffy took his last breath and the cold hand of death took him.

The Gum Gum fruit showed up on a random island three days later

his death and the strawhats capture was posted in the paper.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **yeah so i didnt know where to end this at i kept wanting to go on but i felt like i would start rambling on anyway let me know what you think, not sure if i want to make an afterstory as to what happens to the strawhats seeing as they will be going to impel down or was thinking they might get rescued. I have had writers block for a while so im a little rusty haha.**

 **Also Please review**


End file.
